


Careful

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Even rushes Isak to the hospital after the chaos with the boys and the next day Sana visits them.





	Careful

“How fucking dare they just treat you like that? I should have just fucking taken you away from the situation in the first place and this wouldn’t have happened-” Even mumbles under his breath as he and Isak walk towards the emergency.

Isak squeezes Evens hand that he is holding and lets out a small sigh, “Evi, it’s fine, I don’t think it’s broken.”

“Bullshit if it is or if it’s not, they shouldn’t have done that!” Even yells, letting out a huff. “God, look at you.. your jacket is covered in blood and your face is covered in blood and it’s,- it’s- infuriating, Isak!”

“Even, please just calm down. All this stress is going to make your nose start bleeding,” Isak lets out an weak chuckle, rubbing small circles on Even’s knuckles. “Did you.. know them? You started yelling at a boy. Calling him Mikael. Do you know him?”

Even ignores the question, walking in silence.

“Even. Do. You. Know. Him.” Isak pushes, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes! Yes, God, I know him.. knew him.. whatever. I just- I don’t want to talk about it, okay? Just drop it, please,” Even sighs, looking at Isak with pleading eyes.

“Fine,” Isak agrees and they continue walking.

“Well, your nose stopped bleeding,” Even chuckles lightly as he stops walking, wiping away some of the dried blood. “Looks a little better, yeah?” Even smiles.

“Uh, yeah,” Isak grins, shrugging. “I think I look badass. Do I look badass? Like do I look like someone from a horror movie?"

Even chuckles loudly for the first time in a while, nodding, “You look fucking hot and badass.”

Isak blushes, rolling his eyes, “Well, thanks, I guess that’s better,” Even smiles, pulling Isak into a light kiss. “Ow!" Isak exclaims reaching to cover his nose. "I think it might be broken.. but Evi! You got blood on your mouth!” Isak panics, trying to wipe it away frantically as Even laughs.

“Baby, it’s fine, calm down,” Even says, pulling away Isak’s hands from his face. “Now come on, lets get you in to see a doctor.”

\---

Madhi, Jonas and Magnus leave the hospital after Isak is checked out to head home, which leaves Even to try and manage getting Isak to their flat by himself, but really he doesn't mind. It turns out in fact, Isak's nose was broken. The doctors had to painfully push it back into place, and now Isak is doped on pain medication, his nose covered in medical tape to keep it in place. He's tripping over his own two feet, but Even is patient. He has one arm around Isak's waist and one holding his hand so he can guide him and it eventually works and they both trip into the apartment, Isak giggling from the medications. 

"Eviii," Isak hiccups. "Come sit next to me." He giggles again as he flops on his side on the couch.

Even laughs tiredly, picking up Isak and sitting him upright, "It's been a rough day, baby. Do you feel up to a shower and change out of your bloody clothes?" Even gestures to the now dried blood on Isak's shirt and Isak smiles, laughing again and attempts to brush it off.

"Oh, it's nothing-"

"Isak. You need a shower. Come on, I'll help you," Even says, a serious look on his face as he helps Isak up from the couch and into the bathroom. He sets Isak on the toilet as he sets the water to a gentle setting and then turns to help Isak undress. He carefully removes the jacket and blue-plaid button up and sets it aside. He tells Isak to raise up his arms and he obeys, sitting still as Even carefully pulls it up over his head, being cautious not to touch Isak's nose. He unties his shoes and takes off his socks, removing his pants and undergarments and carefully leads Isak into the shower. Isak lets out a small sigh as the warm water hits his back. "I'll be back to join you, I promise, let me just put these in the wash first. I'll have to bleach the other stuff later." Isak replies with a nod.

Even only leaves Isak for two minutes and then he heads back into the bathroom, undressing himself and climbing into the shower with Isak, who has his eyes closes and facing away from the shower head, and Even notices that the water is flowing down Isak's face. It's his tears. Even wipes them away which causes Isak to open his already-red eyes and he just stares at Even, crying, "Even, I'm sorry," Isak starts, almost choking as he lets out the words from his swollen throat from the tears. "I shouldn't have said anything - I shouldn't have pushed that guy away from you. We should have just left. I'm sorry." 

Even frowns, brushing away Isak's wet hair from his face with his hand, "Baby, it's okay. Shh, calm down. I'll get you cleaned up and then we can sleep, okay? The pain medication is heavy on you."

"No! I put you through this mess and I made you upset and worried," Isak says, gently placing his forehead on Even's chest, his sobs wracking his body, the medication making his emotions more tough on him.

"Baby, I was worried, yes, but look at you. We're home. With me, you're okay. You're not alone and it's not your fault. I'm still here," Even says, taking the rag that is in his hand and getting it wet with the shower water. "Now, let me look at you. I need to wash off the blood. You're okay, baby. It's not your fault. I'm okay." Even says, coaxing his boyfriend to look at him and he starts gently wiping away the blood. Isak keeps his eyes closed and Even wipes away the tears with the rag as well, and he notices that Isak has stopped crying. He let's out a content sigh as Even turns Isak around so his back is facing him and he puts some body wash on the washcloth, gently washing his boyfriend and telling him 'it's okay. we're here. I'm here.' 

As they finish their shower, Even wraps Isak up in a warm towel as well as himself and leads him into the bedroom, Isak's eyes drooping from the effects from the pain medication and his own fatigue. Even pulls out his hoodie and sweat pants for Isak and sets them on the bed, Isak making his attempt to dress. Even changes into sweats and as Isak finishes, he lies Isak down onto the bed and tucks the duvet up to his chest, placing a small kiss on his temple, whispering a quick 'I love you' into Isak's ear as he drifts off to sleep. He grabs Isak's phone from his jacket pocket and dials up Jonas. 

"Hey, Isak, how are you doing?" Jonas says, concern flooding his voice.

"Actually, it's Even."

"Oh! Even! How's it doing, is he okay?"

"Yeah, um, he's fine for now, I guess. He's asleep right now."

"Mm, that's good. They had him really drugged up didn't they?" Jonas laughs over the receiver and Even smiles a little.

"Yeah, they really did. He's had a rough night."

"We all have. It's just important for him to know that he's with you, and that you're there with him, okay?"

"Yeah," Even sighs. "It all just happened so fast but he's okay now."

"Yeah. Call me tomorrow if anything happens with him, okay?"

"I will."

"And know that I'm here for you guys. And so is Mahdi and Magnus."

"Thanks, it means a lot."

"It's no problem, dude. Isak will probably be in his happy-go-lucky mood tomorrow and act like nothing happened. Anyway, I should go. It's late and my mom is badgering me for dinner. I'll see you around, Even."

"Yeah. And thanks again, Jonas. Means a lot."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye." Even hangs up, letting out a sigh and sets the phone on the bedside table. He quietly climbs into bed with Isak wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist as he stirs a little. As Even falls asleep, all he can think about is what will happen tomorrow.

\---

At 10:46, Even is up and about the flat making breakfast for Isak for when he gets up. As he is setting out the plates, Isak slowly makes his way into the kitchen, his nose already developing a bruise. He drags his feet across the kitchen, and before Even can say 'good morning', Isak has his arms wrapped around Even's waist, his head placed on his chest. 

"Good morning," Isak mumbles, leaning back and looking up at Even who is grinning from ear to ear.

"Well good morning, sunshine," Even replies, placing a kiss on top of Isak's head. "I made breakfast. Your favorite, scrambled eggs with sourcream and toast."

"Mm, thank you," Isak says, filling up his plate and taking a big bite. "Those meds they gave me last night really made me hungry." Isak chuckles.

"Jonas was right," Even replies, taking a bite of his own eggs. "You would be right back into your happy-go-lucky mood."

"Jonas? When did he call?"

"Last night while you were asleep. He just wanted to ask how you were doing."

"Oh, okay." Isak smiles.

"How does your noes feel?"

"Still a little tingly and a little painful, but it's bearable," Isak says, shrugging. "I looked at it in the mirror and it looks a little bruised. Should go away soon, though, don't worry."

"That's good," Even says.

As they finish up breakfast, Isak's phone goes off signalling a text message from Sana.

_Sana: Stopping at your place at around noon. Will you be there?_

_Isak: Of course, Sanasol. Even is here, too._

_Sana: Good._

"Well, we're going to be having visitors," Isak tells Even, placing his plate on the counter.

"Who?"

"Sana."

"Did she say why she was coming?"

"No, she just said she's coming around noon." Even hums quietly as Isak places the washed dishes into the cabinets.

And sure enough, right at noon, Sana is at the door ringing the doorbell. Even rushes to let her in and she has a worried expression on her face. 

And sure enough, right at noon, Sana is at the door ringing the doorbell. Even rushes to let her in and she has a worried expression on her face. Even invites her in and she rushes through the door, "Where's Isak? Is he okay?" Even smiles a little as Isak walks in, smiling at Sana. 

"Sanasol! It's nice you stopped by-" 

"You don't understand how worried I've been. I am so sorry I invited the boys. I had no idea they were going to do this, and I'm sorry that you were hurt because of me," Sana rushes, her eyes frantic. 

Isak chuckles, walking over and giving his biology buddy a hug, "Sana, it's okay. I'm fine. It's just broken, it's not like they had to amputate it something. And don't worry, it wasn't your fault. There's just some... background with Even and the boys. Just don't worry. It's fine. I'm fine," 

Sana lets out a deep, relieved sigh and smiles, "That's good, I'm glad." 

Even chimes in, walking over to Isak and wrapping an arm around his waste, "I was just making lunch. Would you like to stay and eat with us?"

"Sorry, I wish I could but I have to get back home and finish scolding Elias, but thank you for the offer, Even," Sana smiles, giving a small wave as she walks out of the apartment and both Isak and Even laugh, looking at each other.

"She was really worried about you, Isak," Even says, laughing, as they walk into the kitchen together.

"She's my biology partner and friend, of course she's worried about me," Isak tells him, smiling.

Even smiles, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist and holding him close. Isak smiles and places small butterfly kisses on Even's throat before hugging him again and then jumping up onto the counter, "You're always just a trouble maker, that's the problem. I'm always worried about you because you're so clumsy." Isak pushes Even away with his foot as Even laughs deeply.

"You know, this nose thing isn't half bad," Isak says.

"How so?

"You spend more time with me," Isak laughs as Even raises an eyebrow.

"I spend time with you all the time, dork! You must still be on those pain meds."

"I'm just joking, Evi. I love you."

"Yeah, mhm, I love you too."


End file.
